The Great Reality Slap
by chachingmel123
Summary: With so much Chakra going around, a being came to be. That being walked onto the earth before it found it unfit and created a world almost identical underground.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: With so much Chakra going around, a being came to be. That being walked onto the earth before it found it unfit and created a world almost identical underground.

I do not own Boruto: Naruto the next generation.

Enjoy!

When the Sage of Six Paths was granted the gift of Chakra, it was never intended to be released in massive amounts.

However, as Human beings used this power to try and dominate the world and every being in it, they made new moves that release more and more Chakra in the atmosphere.

Humans being were constantly going against what was intended, completely ignoring the world in pursuit of desires.

When humanity turned their eyes on the tail beasts, they released more Chakra into the air then ever before to capture them and inslave them.

That was the first time, mother nature mutated and something was born.

With so much Chakra being thrown everywhere, by the time the Kyuubi got loose and was controlled to attack Konoha, it was not only concious but it could think critically.

It decided that the current human beings that lived on the earth, were trash.

Things were never enough for them, they just kept taking and destroying, the land which each village stood on was bathed in an endless stream of blood.

And somehow, they were proud of this land and were willing to stain it even more to protect it.

The being would have gotten rid of Humanity, if not for the fact the human Chakra system had become so impure that it was poison to swallow.

Countless decades of tweaking the system, made it lose the purity it once had.

Nature did not give humanity permission to do this.

So the world was heading for destruction.

It may not happen right now but as long as Humanity keeps taking and bastarding everything, the countdown will always be there.

Well, it wasn't going to stay here and just wait for the world to end, it wanted to live.

So it tunnelled deep underground and imagine its own space that was a pocket world.

The world was model of the world above, blue sky, white clouds, buildings and market place.

But it was empty.

Painfully empty.

The fact that only the wind could be heard, made it eeiry.

But it couldn't have people living here, they would reclaim it and then suck the life out it.

He imagined it to be used for storage or used to as an expansion of a village.

It would be filled with trash.

However, what would happen if it made his own humans, eliminated what made them trash?

With its blessing, the use of Chakra wouldn't be unnatural and their system would be pure.

So it went back up and commanded the earth to take a sample from everybody.

And it was pathetically easy.

Nobody suspected the earth stealing DNA, soon it took the sample of everybody and then brought them down.

It encased them into pods of mud and then he matured them.

The great thing about DNA was, any injuries from the original did not exist on the clone.

It filled their heads with knowledge of the world above but eliminated the things that made them trash.

It then allowed them into society with the names of their original.

So while Konoha was a complete wreck and grieving for the dead, its Konoha was robust filled with clones of those who died including a Hokage and his wife.

There was a Naruto down below that got to grew up with parents, be beloved by everybody and was given every advantage in life.

So he was a lot smarter and taller then the original, he graduated top of his class and wasn't held back several years due to having no chakra problems.

The tailed beast were impossible to get DNA from, due to them being living chakra so there was no demon containers.

With no hatred going around, clones of the containers grew up in loving homes and there was no masscures that drowned the earth in blood and forced Children to go to war.

Ninjas were reduced to learning cool tricks and using them to help people, rarely do they fight and it never got to the point where somebody could activately die.

There was no Uchiha masscure because the clan never got jealous and wanted to take over the village.

Ubito clone was actually a swell guy, not brainwashed by Marada at all and its body was back in original form.

So while Wars shook the earth, this world lived in peace but they were always aware that above them was a world filled with bloodshed.

Naruto and Hinata started dating instantly, it really helped that clone Hinata wasn't a tramtised girl and Naruto had girls like him before to see the signs.

With no do or die moments, they had plenty of time to train themselves with leisure.

Something the clones of the Naras took full advantage of.

People got together, had babies and those babies were born in peace and prosperity.

For the first time, the two worlds almost synch up because they had both fallen into complete peace and it wasn't just for a few months.

The being decided to have the world of Original see this world but not touch it.

#World Change#

Boruto Uzumaki could not believe what was happening.

His father who he tried so hard to impress, took off his head protector in front of every single person at the Chunnin Exams.

But what hurt the most was seeing Shikadai eyes as he realised, his friend who he wanted a fair fight with, cheated.

Boruto wanted the world to shallow him up, as he saw the disgusted and shocked looks of strangers and people he knew.

He would give anything for somebody to attract attention away from him, right now.

Suddenly there was a bright light that opened from above and they all turned to see a large hovering screen appear in the sky.

Suddenly the image they saw was of a Shikadai in slightly different clothes rolling onto the gravel floor, on his back was he clear symbol for the Nara Clan but he eventually slide to his feet.

"When did you get that?" Said, Shikadai even his voice was the same and then they saw a Boruto smiling sheepishly as Chakra chains danced out of his body.

Actual Chakra chains!

This image was shocking to all.

"Grandma, attacked me not too long ago and I unlocked this" said, Boruto. "Cool, huh?"

However, any Nara wouldn't panic and would see Boruto chains did not look like he could fully control them yet.

So Shikadai on screen pressed forward despite the chains.

The chains were predictable and Shikadai with his IQ could estimate where they would be.

Everybody turned to Shikadai as the duplicate, did flips and summersaults.

This was the most activate Nara any of them had ever seen.

He threw a Kanta and it cut the other Boruto cheek.

Boruto shifted his attention for a split second only to find out, he couldn't move!

The screen showed Shikadai holding all the shadows including the shadow cast by the chains!

He was on his knees but he was in the stance that was clearly shown as a Nara Technique.

"Draw?" Said, Boruto.

"Look up" said, Shikidai.

Boruto was allowed to look up and they all saw a floating can of drink above Boruto head and it was the sour brand.

"Now look around you at the holes you Chakra chains made" said, Shikadai stunning Boruto and everybody got a full view of the battlefield.

Boruto shadow and the chains were attached to the holes made in the ground!

It hadn't been because his jitsu was that advanced, after all1

"It got this idea when my dad told me, how he met mom." Said, Shikadai, shocking those who remembered what happened. "Above you is a can that is set to explode"

"EHHH!?" Said, Boruto. "Aren't you not supposed to use Ninja tools?"

"It's a Can, that has been shaken for four days straight, the only reason the pressure hasn't blown the top off yet, is because it's been held by the shadow" said, Shikadai. "This is a machine so its allowed. Now what would happen if I made sure your eyes were open and you couldn't move your head when this explodes?"

Eh?

What?

It was scary what a Nara can do when they can be bothered.

Boruto close his eyes or tried to move his head but it was no use.

Both Boruto's cringed when they saw the Can expanding before their eyes.

"I conceded. I conceded!" Said, Boruto.

Shikadai withdraw his technique and kicked the can to where the wall was to make it explode harmlessly.

Shiro Aburama showed up, with glasses and not that scanner over his eyes.

"Winner! Shikadai Nara!" Yelled, the man showing he was in fact the sensei everyone knew.

Boruto got depressed on screen while Shikidai just smiled fondly before both of them shook hands to show there was no hard feelings between them.

The crowd clapped, the fight had been honourable and fair, completely parallel to what was happening in their world.

"I will win next time!" Said, Boruto.

"Dare God, you not going to become one of those fighting lunatics are you?" Said, Shikadai with a face that said if all and Boruto sweat dropped.

Then they both left.

"There you have it folks. Shikadai Nara and Boruto Uzumaki Namakiaze! What an honourable fight that was between two Clan heirs" said, the man.

The camera showed Shikidai go back to his lazy walk but he slowly smiled and Boruto slowly grinned.

Suddenly Naruto appeared on screen with his wife in the booth.

"He did very well" said Hinata.

"Yes" said, Naruto. "I'm proud of him even though he lost. He gave it his all"

The screen disappeared.

There was only silence.

Cold hard silence.

What was delivered was a massive reality slap!

It was deafening.

And scene!

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Boruto.

Enjoy!

Everybody was silent as a grave as everybody stared at the now clear sky with wide eyes.

"What the hell was that just now?" Said Kiba.

Boruto having Chakra chains and Shikadai winning in a similar way to his father?

"Naruto, those where the real things" aid Kurama inside Naruto, just as confused. "I would recognise Chakra chains anywhere. There is no way the Chakra chains could be replicated in such detail, nobody beside you has seen one in almost 30 years"

It was impossible unless there was an unknown Uzumaki running around or they had caught a glimpse of a reality where Boruto did have the Chakra chains.

Suddenly Naruto said. "Due to a disturbance, the Chunin exams will finish for today. In a few days time it will return, sorry for the inconvenience"

"But old man" began Boruto.

"Today, you have disgraced the role of a Ninja and cheated your own friend" said Naruto. "Do you really want to argue with me, in front of all five villages? And your friend?"

For once Boruto was silent, he met Shikadai eyes but the other refused to meet his eyes and even began walking away.

The fact that he had seen what it would have been like if their fight was fair, made what actually happened sting even more.

And just like that, the crowd of people who were shouting his name and cheering him on, abandoned him without even looking back and walked out of the stadium.

"That is the Hokage son? What a disgrace" said one guy.

"To think he would restort to cheating. He has no shame" said another guy.

"Did you see the other fight? I wish we had that fight" said another guy. "Compared to what we got. How could he do that in front of the Kages? Doesn't he realise he is supposed to be our village pride and joy"

And the whole stadium cleared out.

"Boruto go home" said Naruto.

"But" began Boruto.

"I'm letting you go home with some dignity before what you did spreads" said Naruto and Boruto left.

There was no proud smile that Boruto had dreamed off, there was no cheers, no awesome fights that would make him a legend.

Hell, Boruto was sure his father wouldn't come home today and his mother's celebration dinner would go to waste.

Tears threatened to spill from his eyes as he made his way home.

No matter how much he acted like he didn't care what his father thought, deep down he did and it felt like the world had come crashing down seeing the sheer disappointment in how his father now won't even look at him.

He made his way home, the smell of his mother cooking all his favourite meals filled his nose, which made what happened worse.

"Welcome back, niisan" said his sister.

"Ah, welcome back" he said.

"Did you kick butt?" She said, having not seen her brother replay yet.

"Ur, yeah" he said, before walking right past her.

"Boruto, your back already?" Yelled his mother's voice. "Come and taste some of this"

"Actually, mom..." Boruto said. "I'm not hungry"

And before his mother could he surprised, he already walked up the steps and shut the door.

Boruto took off his leaf headband and threw it on the ground before walking to his bedroom.

What did he just do!?

Why did he think he could get it past his Hokage of a father who had exceptional eyesight?

The man was still a warhero even though they lived in peace and he was a father.

If he could go back in time.

And than a screen opened up on his wall after an hour or two of mopping.

A screen appeared all over the village this time.

He looked up to hear his own voice.

"Tou-san. Are you sure your okay with me losing?" Said the person he saw earlier who looked like him.

A large unbandaged hand ruffled his hair and said. "You tried your best, I couldn't be more proud"

It was the Hokage voice broadcasted everywhere.

They saw both the Hokage walking alongside Boruto proudly on the streets of a different looking Konoha.

"But true be told, you almost gave me a heart attack when your revealed your Chakra chains" said Naruto on screen. "If you had more controll and experince, you would have defiantly won"

"Dad, is it okay for you to leave your post?" Said Boruto on screen.

"I got several clones to cover for me" said Naruto. "There is no way I wouldn't come home when my son has made me proud"

It was like a scene Boruto always dreamt of witnessing.

And than the man said. "And besides, Shikamaru will gloat for the next few days. I don't want to find out what it's like to be near a smug Nara"

He twitched his eyebrow, and Naruto found his eyebrow twitching as well at the thought of being near a smug Nara as well.

Even Kurama inside did not want to think of being in the room if that day came.

They came home together and were greeted by the youngest of the family.

"Saw your fight, big brother. It was awesome" said the girl looking the same as Himawari but wearing clearly different clothes.

The little girl in the living room was shocked to see herself.

The one on the screen hugged both of them and they entered, Boruto sniffing his favourite food.

Boruto ran to the living room only to find his grandparent.

There was shocks to be had when an slightly aged Minoto and Kushina appeared on screen.

Kushina was helping Hinata to cook while Minato sat.

"Grandpa, Grandmother?" Said Boruto on screen.

"Kaa-san, Tous-san" said Naruto on screen.

Somebody had clearly done their homework. Thought many people looking at the screen with wide eyes.

"Hello, son" said Minato. "We just couldn't help but help our grandson celebrate his losing dinner."

"You just came here to stuff your face!" Yelled Kushina throwing a pot at him and showing the temper was was indeed Kushina Uzamaki.

Their voices were identical, but what Shikamaru and those who know the two, couldn't understand was how somebody could match their voices perfectly when they appeared again before the age of a voice recorder.

Even Kakashi was staring at the screen with wide eyes.

And than the door bell rang, the Himawari on screen ran to it and opened it up.

"Grandpa and Grandma and Uncle" she said, seeing Hyuga grandparents and Neji!

Hinata did a double take when she saw Neji fully grown and clearly an adult, she dropped her spoon.

"Room for three more?" said the grandfather, having yet to have that grey streak in his hair, miraculously.

The girl recieved lots of hugs from the Hyuga pair and her eyes went to Neji to hug her once.

"I got the feeling that today I was fated to come here" said Neji before he slowly smiled that rear smile.

Hinata almost cried, she know her cousin, this was her cousin.

They entered the house.

"Isn't this house getting too crowded?" Said Boruto, did they all come for his failure dinner?

"We couldn't sit still once we heard about our daughter and Kushina cooking together" said the Hyuga elder.

Naruto whispered in his ear and said. "Just be glad the whole Uzumaki clan didn't show up at our front door"

And Boruto sweat dropped largely, remembering those guys.

"I wonder what the winner is doing?" Said Boruto.

And than the camera switch over to Shikadai who sneezed.

"That idiot. Boruto is talking about me isn't he?" Thought Shikadai, before he turned to see Shoji and Shikamaru on the other side.

"You must be the only father in this village who would congratulate his own son with Shoji" said Shikadai.

Nobody who know Shikamaru was surprised.

"Oh? Would you rather prefer for me to be more like the Hokage and invite the whole clan for dinner?" Said Shikamaru.

"N-No." Said Shikadai. "Every time I visit Boruto house, there is like 10 people in their and half of them are louder than Boruto"

"Believe it or not. The Hokage in his younger days was the loudest Ninja in the village" said Shikamaru. "After hearing Naruto scream for several years. You can handle more than a few Uzumakis"

And both Shikamaru and Naruto looked at each other.

"We'll, he's not wrong" said Shikamaru. "You were such a drag back than"

"He was such a drag back than" said Shikamaru on the screen, at the exactly same time.

Shikamaru eyes went huge and so did the remaining two.

"Anyway I left a clone in the office" said Shikamaru on the screen. "The Hokage has a lot to do tommorow. Hes got to greet the Kages in the morning, do two public appearance and sign some stuff all before lunch. The schedual has kind of being a mess ever since he begged me to find someway for him to see his son off on the first day of him becoming a Ninja. The kid never realised how much he set aside his Hokage duties to eat breakfast with him and see him go out the door. However the Hokage would never tell his own son this."

"Do you sacrifice your work for me?" Said Shikadai.

"Why should I?" Said Shikamaru. "your grandfather is still alive and your grandmother would drag him to the office if it was to help me out"

And Shikadai sweat dropped and said. "Dad, your terrible some times"

But before that, Shikamaru had revealed a bombshell to the Nara clan.

Wait, both Shikadais grandparents were alive?

"It's his fault for being caught by his woman" said Shikamaru and that's when Shikadai saw it, looming over his father was his mother with her fan out.

Both male Naras were in Dejavou immediantly and know what would happened next.

And they were right.

"Come and eat!" Yelled Temari on the screen and than she swung the fan down.

Both of them went flying out the open backdoor, only to land like cats on the grass instead of sliding through the ground and not caring about making a mark.

As if they were afraid to land wrongly.

"What a drag. I almost hurt the environment" thought both of them. "I would have been screwed more than Temari/Kaa-san wrath'"

They went back inside, ready to eat by force now.

However the camera didn't follow them instead the places where the grass had been bent down because of the suddenly weight became to uncurl itself before their eyes and stand straight like nothing happened.

What the-

And than the camera changed, in view came Kakashi Hatake but he did not have one half of his face covered revealing two regular and unscarred eyes.

He blocked to reveal who he was up against and it was somebody who terrified and made the Ninja world happy.

Obito Uchiha.

The man did not have any mutation on him and he had both Sharingan eyes but they were slightly different, they were green instead of that violent red.

Kakashi felt like Obito himself was staring through his eye in this moment.

Both Junins sparred, showing that indeed they were the exact same people as when they were on the battlefield, their moves were the exact same.

Suddenly they heard a silly war cry.

Both men looked up to find two kids falling over their heads and trying to tackle them both as they hit them from above.

"We got you!" All of them said.

Kakashi eyes were so wide when he saw his children, yes his, both of them had his grey hair, a boy and a girl.

Obito was covered in obvious Uchihas.

That's when they heard.

"So this is where you were" said a woman.

The camera turned and what they saw was none other than an adult Rin.

She was just as beautiful as you would imagine her to be.

Both men phyiscal and spiritually were shocked.

"Rin-chan" said Obito on screen.

"It looks like the kids found you again" said Rin calling both pairs of nosey kids.

She than said. "Kakashi, well be having dinner with your parents tonight."

"What?" Said Kakashi.

"Do you object?" Said Rin suddenly growing 100 feet tall.

"No" said Kakashi immedaintely.

It was than, that it was revealed both Kakashi and Rin were wearing the same wedding band.

Obito on screen watched them with a warm look.

It's already been 20 years since I've given up huh? Thought Obito, it took some time but both of them were finally happy.

He had given up trying to be number one in Rin heart some years ago, and had found someone who had made him feel number one.

That's when he heard.

"And Obito-kun" said Rin. "Itachi-sama says he needs to talk to you regarding the Uchiha police force. Something about the blood world."

Blood world?

Obito suddenly grew serious and said. "Ill be there meeting my Clan head immediantely"

What?

Itachi Uchiha was Clan head?

Actually nobody was really surprised, if the man hadn't murder the Uchiha Clan, he would have defiantly been Clan head.

Before Obito said. "Well it was nice sparring with you, Kakashi" and than he tried to walk away only to find two children at his feet.

Everybody was amused seeing him try to shake his own kids off.

Rin monologued, im glad you found your own happiness Obito-kun, even though I couldn't give it to you like you wished.

She than planted a kiss on the cheek on Kakashi who went red and said. "So...the same thing tonight?"

"Your such a pervert Kakashi, did you think I don't expect you to sneak out and buy Itchy Itchy Paradise the sequel book when it comes out next week?" said Rin.

Wait a minute? A sequel!? Thought Kakashi, where is this place and where can he buy this!?

It had been years since he could get his hands on a new book.

So the author was alive?

"You going to be giggling for a month" said Rin. "Your lucky, I still love a pervert like you"

"But I'm pretty good in bed right?" Said Kakashi. "Your body is pretty sexy even after all these years"

Wrong thing to say.

The camera revealed a fist and than Kakashi was sent flying through the trees with Rin yelling.

"What is that supposed to mean!"

"Mom and dad are playing again" said the male grey haired kid to his sibling.

And that's when the screen came off.

There was silence in the village.

It took quiet something to make a whole entire village become speechless.

Even if they weren't focused on, many had seen the alternate version of themselves in the background.

They saw people who had died when the Kyuubi attacked, walking on the streets with families like nothing happened.

Even the civilans could tell how impossible it was for somebody to have such extensive knowledge into random people who were alive years ago and weren't even recorded on a stone let alone in a book.

They were looking at another reality.

And if this was indeed another reality.

So many terrible events that crippled the leaf never happened.

So many people who turned into mass murders never had that moment.

It essentially was the perfect world that Obito Uchiha wanted to create but never got to.

But such a thing couldnt come naturally.

What horrific monster in that world was in charge, making sure people weren't doing horrfic things to each other?

They all got the feeling they were about to find out.

And scene!


End file.
